


Energy

by borrowedphrases, defeatedbyabridge



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases, https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> Post season. Contains spoilers for the finale.

It's been a few days

_two days, three hours, fourteen minutes, give or take_

since Jin died. Since he vanished. Since I. . . knew, somehow, that he was done.

I know he's all right, wherever he is. Making trouble. Bossing people around. I have a suspicion sometimes that he's been back through here. The times I haven't been able to find my keys, for example. Never really needed words between us, though we had 'em, now and then. Always understood him pretty well.

I sigh, and reach for a clean shirt off the rack. I pull it around myself, and do it up. No need to hurry. I'm not due to leave here for another hour.

My fingers catch on something in the pocket.

A. . .

A note.

Kurorin, 

I don't know when you'll find this, how long it will have been since I followed through on my decision. I hope my decision helped, I hope it gave those kids a chance. They deserved it. 

You're probably angry with me, I could see it in your eyes that last day in the command room, could see your frustration. And I could see the sadness, the understanding. I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done, had you been in my place. 

~~I wonder what it's like for me now. I wonder if I was wrong about life and death.~~

Mourn me, miss me. But don't cry over me. I don't want a funeral. Who would come? Just you and those we helped fight. Everyone else I knew is already gone. It'd be pointless. 

My energy lingers, Kurorin. Remember what I told you that night on your balcony, when you asked what I believed in? Not gods and forces unmeasurable. Science was my religion, my lab my shrine. 

I'm not gone. Not really. Energy can't be destroyed, it can only change forms. My body, my brilliant mind, is scattered. Particles. I wasn't just data in a computer, or trapped on some card. 

I'm all around you. I'll be with you until your energy transforms, and even after. 

No one ever really dies. 

xo  
Jin




I read it once. Twice. A third time.

I fold it up neatly, then press it against my lips, my forehead. "Jin," I whisper.

I ball up a fist and drive it into the wall, then let my arm collapse against the wall, let my forehead lean on my arm. My other hand holds the note safely against my heart. I stare at the grey carpet, not really seeing it. Just seeing his note.

Not his damn choice, we're having a funeral. Or at least a wake. Something.

Who would come?

His friends.

Not pointless. Not at all pointless. Dammit, Masato. Interfering with my life, still, even after you're. . . gone. And I can see his face as he wrote that, can see the patient smile he would've worn. Defences down, which he did for me now and then. Not often enough.

But I still understood him, just as he understood me.

No, we never really needed words.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroki's parts written by [defeatedbyabridge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge). Jin's letter written by [borrowedphrases](http://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases). Concept devised by both of us.


End file.
